Just a hug
by BBSTIA
Summary: ¿Un abrazo? Ya, claro ¿Acaso creía que estaba haciendo TODO por un maldito abrazo? Abrió los ojos claramente sorprendido, y se encontró a si mismo en la mas horrible situación que hubiese vivido. "No debes matarla" se recordó "Perderás la cabeza antes de tiempo"


_**JUST A HUG**_

Justo ahora se arrepentía profundamente por secuestrar a esa niña.

Y claro que no era por que "El Gran Sesshomaru" podría llegar a el en cualquier momento, jo no.

Era por que simple y sencillamente, la pequeña mocosa no paraba de parlotear una, y otra, y otra vez.

_¿Donde estoy? ¿Sesshomaru-Sama lo sabe? ¿Donde deje mi fruta?_

No era un suicida sin razón. El asesinar a esa niña lo dejaba completamente vulnerable e indefenso ante Sesshomaru, cuya unica debilidad aparente para su majestuosa y brillante mente era aquella llamada Rin que se paseaba ante el como un perro enjaulado

"Ironico" Pensó el Hanyō al mirarla, con una sonrisa cruel e imaginar el apego que tanto ella como "Sesshomaru-sama" tendrían, para que terminara adaptando su comportamiento de esa manera.

Repentina , y milagrosamente, se quedo quieta y callada, pensando en a saber que cosas mirando a la luna, con un rostro tan serio, que se sintió casi insultado de verla tan relajada a pesar de encontrarse frente al ser mas malvado del mundo.

Claramente había pasado su tiempo con el Inugami, tanto, que se pregunto si quizás, como en las viejas leyendas, Sesshomaru había aceptado a la humana como su protegida.

Que estupidez, claro que la tomo como a su protegida, de otra forma no le estaría buscando para acabar con su vida.

_-¿Naraku-sama?- _Hablo la niña, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

¿Rebajarse a contestar? No.

¡Pero bueno!, como una acompañante del ser mas frío y callado de la tierra, Rin entendió perfectamente que había obtenido toda su atención.

_-Rin ha estado pensando, que tal vez usted no sea tan malo- _

¿Era broma, cierto? Una niña humana, compadeciendo al poderoso Naraku. Si no fuera tan malditamente BIZARRO se sentiría libre para soltar una carcajada.

Llevo su vista a la pequeña humana, que lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos brillantes, de pie, a solo unos pasos de el.

_-Y que te hace decir eso, pequeña. ¿A caso tienes el poder de ver en mi interior?-_

Soltó una risita, que tonterías.

_-Simplemente, al igual que Sesshomaru-Sama, usted solo necesita un abrazo-_

¿Un abrazo? Ya, claro ¿Acaso creía que estaba haciendo TODO por un maldito abrazo? No pudo seguir pensando, pues ella se arrojo sobre el y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, ocultando su cara en el hombro derecho.

Abrió los ojos claramente sorprendido, y se encontró a si mismo en la mas horrible situación que hubiese vivido.

"No debes matarla" se recordó "Perderás la cabeza antes de tiempo"

El abrazo duro algo que pareció una eternidad, cuando ella finalmente se separó y con una sonrisa en el rostro le habló

_-En realidad, a Rin le parece que es muy cálido, Naraku-Sama-_

Esa frase, esa maldita frase, fue lo que termino por colmarle la paciencia.

Lo ultimo que vio Rin fue un tentáculo salido de quien-sabe-donde acercarse a ella a una velocidad increíble, para luego desmayarse.

La experiencia mentalmente agotadora para Naraku le obligo a olvidar todos los movimientos que tenia ya preparados para el momento en el que Sesshomaru llegara.

Maldita sea la hora en la que decidió que su extensión la llevaría llevaría ante el.

-Kagura- llamó fuertemente, apareciendo ella a los minutos.

_-¿Que...- _

_-Toma a Kohaku, esta niña y llévatelos lejos de aquí. He dado una orden.-_

La interrumpió, con un tono que ni su extensión mas rebelde se atrevió a cuestionar.

Esperaba que Sesshomaru llegara pronto al lugar.

Especialmente para olvidar que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, al asqueroso de Onigumo le gustó.

* * *

**Holo~~**

**Muy OoC, lo se.**

**Situado, ya saben, cuando Kagura secuestra a Rin. Imaginencr lo que hubiese pasado ANTES de que Rin fuera entregada a Kohaku**

**Despues de leer por picorizaba vez el manga, al final, nuevamente entendi que Naraku, como bastantes otros villanos, solo quiere un pico de amor :3**

**Y quien mejor para darle amor, que esta pequeña e inocente niña que prefiere a los demonios que a los humanos?**

**Ademas, claro esta, en algun enfermo momento esta pareja se me vino a la mente de lo mas perturbador posible, entonces me dije a mi misma "Idiota. Naraku es malo, pero no es ASÍ de malo", If U Know What I Mean**

**En fin, dudasreclamossugerenciascomentarioooos?**


End file.
